Lighting network design involves the commissioning and installation of lighting units in a building. In conventional lighting networks, a manually operated single switch or dimmer is used to control a set of lights. These networks can result in a large number of switches and dimmers that can make it difficult to adjust each set of lights to the desired brightness for different occasions. This can be true in large residential or commercial settings that require different lighting conditions in different zones of a building. For example, in an office building having multiple conference rooms, offices, hallways, and reception areas, the lighting conditions in each zone can change depending on the needs of the occupants. Whereas a main lobby area can remain lit throughout the day, a sporadically occupied conference room can be lit only when people are present. Other considerations including, for example, the amount of ambient light from external sources and energy conservation policies can also affect lighting and energy usage in these zones.